High Standards
by kanishamarie
Summary: 17 year old rebel Bella is sent to live with her gran in forks for her reckless behavior, Enters Edward Cullen. Kindhearted and a boob grabber? OOC ED/B Rated M! Sucky summary I know! Give it a try! please?
1. Chapter 1

"Bella!"

I faintly heard Angela scearm my name as my fists pounded into some bitch named Bree's face.

"Don't you ever talk about my family again you stupid slut." I yelled in her blood covered face

Bree struggled against me, pulling at my shirt- trying to distract me. That shit aint happening, she should know not to mess with me about that shit.

Bree's fist connected with my mouth, punching me with some force.

I brought my bottom lip into my mouth tasting the blood.

All she managed to do was royaly piss me off, and if she thought I was going to go easy on her like last time, she thought wrong.

"Get off of me you ugly bitch!" Bree yelled out, grabbing ahold of one of my hands and bitting down on my wrist.

I yelled out in pain, and slammed her head against lunch room tiled floor.

"Bella! Seriously, Mr. Greene is coming!" Angela called, grabbing my shoulder and pulling roughly.

I jerked away from her and landed my knee in the pit of Bree stomach, she curled over and gasped in pain.

I could hear other people yelling, screaming, cheering, whatever the fuck it is you'd call it but I payed no attention to it. All I focused on was Bree and her big ass mouth.

Everyone here in pheniox knew not to talk shit about my dad, and when Bree opened her mouth and said thoughs words.. I lost it.

"Where the hell did you get that god awful shirt?" Bree had asked me, pointing down at my 'A day to remember' shirt.

I looked up from Angela and her long time boyfriend Ben and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Exuse me?" I asked, turning away from both of my friends to stare at the limp haired bitch blocking the window where the sun came through.

"Bella." Angela had warned silently behind me.

I ignored her and stared expectantly at Bree.

I knew all about this whore.

She started here about 3 months ago, looked terrified as hell when she walked into my trig class. Whore number 2, who just happened to sit next to her during that period, befriended her right away. Of course Bree ate that shit up with all the guys Victoria has on a leash. Victoria is the slut of the school, and she thinks she a hardcore bitch but I've beat her ass more times than I can count. She saw Bree as fresh meat and just had to make her into her mini me, corrupting her mind with sex, blowjobs, etc.

By week two, I can garantee you that Bree knew how to suck some guy off in a janitors closet before 3rd period.

"Geez, Vicki. You were right." She said, glancing at the frizzy haired bitch beside her. Victoria paid little attention to her, seeing as James was nibbiling on her neck and she was giggiling profusely. I rolled my eyes and started to turn back toward Angela and Ben.

It wasn't worth it to get in another fight, my mom would kick my ass if I got suspended again.

"I wonder where she gets her taste in clothing." Victoria finally piped in.

"Probably her dead dad, I mean that shirt does look like it came from the 50's or something."

I froze.

And thoughs three words. "_Her dead dad"_. Brought on a royal ass wopping by none other than me

I beat her ass the second week of school for shit similar to this, she just doesn't seem to comprehend what I tried to tell her.

I once again ignored Angela and her pleas and continued to pound into Bree's face.

"Swan!" The deep voice of principal Greene called.

I looked up and saw his face red with anger.

I looked down at Bree.

"If you ever disrespect my father again, i'll tell your little brother you fucked his bestfriend." I snarled down at her face.

Her face remained hard as she pushed me off of her.

I stood up and faced Mr. Greene.

breifly glancing down at myself, I noticed my shirt was ripped on the left side.

I cursed under my breath and tied the side, because a fucking ripped shirt bugged the shit out of me.

"My office. Now." He comanded.

I looked over at Angela and Ben and gave an apoligetic smile.

Neither Angela or Ben were into the whole violence thing, which is pretty damn odd considering we've been best friends since freshman year when me and my mom moved down here after everything that happened with my dad.

Angela was the preachers daughter, and Ben.. well Ben wasn't at all what you'd expect him to be.

Anyways thoughs two got together the beginning of this year, our junior year. Since then they've been going pretty strong.

I waved at them and turned to head toward Greene's office, passing Tyler in the hall.

He smirked.

"What did you do now, B?" He asked, walking backwards down the hall way.

"Beat Bree's ass again." I shrugged

He chuckled.

"Figures. Hey you wanna hang tonight?"

I shook my head.

After the many many times i've rejected his ass, he still can't take no for an answer.

I mean, Tyler's cute in all. Brown hair, green eyes, tall, all that. But he was into mass drugs, and yeah. I've tried it before, but he does that shit on a daily bases and that just doesn't work for me.

"My mom's going to ground my ass. I'll be lucky to be free by the time i'm 18." I called over my shoulder, rounding the corner and pushing Mr. Greene's office door open.

I sat in the chair for about 10 minutes before he hauled his ass in.

"You've done quite a number on Miss. Tanner, Isabella." He said sitting behind his desk and scowling at me.

"She had it coming." was all I said.

I looked at the wall behind his head.

His opinion didn't matter, but I hated to see people disappointed in me. I just couldn't stand it, not after my dad died.

"Is that all you have to say, Miss Swan?" He asked.

I nodded my head, knowing he was looking for an apology or some kind of explanation. I was giving neither.

He sighed.

"Alright then, Lets call your mother."

* * *

"I can't believe you've done something so irresponsible again!" My mother yelled that night in the kitchen.

I sat quietly, knowing this blowup was going to last awhile. Then I'd be sent to my room for the rest of the night.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in this time?"

Still, I sat quiet.

"Nine stitches, Isabella. _nine_." She held up nine fingers to prove her point

I fucking _hated_ it when she called me Isabella.

"You do understand that Bree Tanner's parent's can make you- no _me_- pay for hospital expences and you could go to jail for assualt."

I gaped up at her.

No way in hell was I going to jail. Yeah they had some pretty damn good fruit salad but I'm not letting some buzzed cut bitch shove her fingers up my ass.

No. Fucking. Way.

"Now they're not going to do that. They understand what we've gone through these past three years," I breathed a sigh of relif but stiffened at her words. 'what we've gone through these past three years' more like what we've _lost_. "I just don't know what to do with you anymore, Bella. I've tried so hard since you're fathers death, but you have to-"

"Stop." I said, glaring up at her.

She had no right to talk about dad. None.

Her hazel eyes softened.

"I know what you're going through, hunny. I've gone through-"

"Dammit! Will you just shut the hell up!" I yelled, standing and heading toward my room.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Bella. You're going back to Forks to live with your Grandma Marie until further notice." She said, her voice tired.

I stopped and turned to glare at her.

"Who the hell are you to tell me where I'm going?" I yelled, stomping over to stand in front of her.

Never in my life had I been so angry at my mother.

"You haven't been a mother to me, _you_ didn't raise me. Dad did. How are you going to send me off to forks, the place he was fucking killed, are you honestly that fucking stupid? You think sending me off to the place where my life ended is going to make it better?" I was so heated my hands started shaking.

"You need closure, Bella. He's gone, he's not coming back. Come to grips with it hunny, I have." She said softly.

"Yeah of course you have. You've been crying in the middle of the night since dad died. That screams closure." I said sarcastically "You want me back in forks? Fine, but don't expect me to change for you. This is me, deal with it." I said rasing my hands in the air. I know it sounded kind of harsh, but I was pissed and didn't really care about sparing her feelings.

I didn't listen for her reply, I stormed off to my room slamming the door behind me and packing a small bag.

* * *

I tapped lightly on the window.

"Ben." I whispered, lightly tapping on the window again.

The light flickered on and the blinds raised, a sleepy looking Ben squinted at me.

I smiled and motioned for him to open the window.

He yawned and did.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He asked as I slide through the window, I dropped my bag on the floor and saw Angela sitting up in his bed staring around confused.

I grinned.

"I know what you two were doing tonight." I smirked, plopping down on Ben's sofa.

Angela blushed and Ben chuckled, leaning down to open his minifridge and passing me a coke.

Ben usually sneaks Angela over here at night, her dad is a drunk precher and her mom is an emotional wrech and they fight all the time.

"How much trouble are you in?" Angela asked after a few minutes of silence.

Ben was sitting on the edge of his bed in his scooby doo pajama pants and ailen's rule shirt sipping on his water. Angela was sitting next to him in a similar outfit.

What the fuck? Did these two shop together or something?

I laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" Ben asked, wipping the sides of his mouth. Obviously thinking he has some dried up drool or something.

I pointed at his scooby doo pants and Angela's spongebob ones.

He looked down in confusion then back up at me.

He flipped me off.

"Oh, fuck off Bella." He said chuckling lightly.

Angela cleared her throat, not liking being ignored.

"Sorry Ang. What did you say?" I asked, honestly not remembering her saying anything.

"What was Renee's punishment for you?" She asked curiously.

I paused.

Might as well get it the fuck over with now.

"I have to move back to Forks." I said.

It was quiet for a long time, and was seriously starting to bug the shit out of me.

"But," I said breaking the silence "You guys can visit me all the time, and of course it won't be for a long time." I said in a soft voice.

They remained quiet, and I looked down at my hands.

Since moving here, Angela and Ben have been my life support. And thinking about our little group of three tearing apart.. makes me sad.

I could feel the familiar lump forming in my throat. I swollowed it down and looked up them with a smile.

"Let's get smashed!" I half yelled half whispered. Trying to brighten the now gloomy mood.

Angela seriously looked like she was on the verge of tears and Ben looked devastated.

"Suck it up, you two are acting like an Oparh audiance." I said smiling.

Angela looked up at me.

"You're leaving, B. It's defiantely something to be sad about." She whispered.

Ben grabbed her hand.

"I'm coming back, just think of it as a vacation. You guys probably won't even miss me." I said standing up and heading toward Ben's Mini fridge looking for some grey goose.

I frowned when I came up empty.

I looked up just as Ben rolled his eyes and slide off his bed, pulling a box out from underneath his bed.

"You think I'm stupid enough to keep that shit visible?" He asked.

I smiled, and we all did shot the rest of the night. Laughing over memories and joking around like we we're still freshman.

* * *

"Come on, Bella." My mom said the week following Mine, Angela, and Ben's little midnight drinking sesion.

I turned away from the sun to stare at my mother, hauling bags into her small MINI cooper. I fucking hated that car, it looked like some star wars shit.

I sighed and pulled my sunglasses down from the top of my head so that they rested on the bridge of my nose blocking the sun I would be missing.

I glared at Renee and opened the passanger side door, slamming it with unnecessary force just to piss her off.

It was immiture, but she was being immiture too.

Who sends their daughter to live with their mother-in-law because they can't handle the job of a mother? Renee Swan does.

Renee slide in the car, starting the car and adjusting the air vents. Two my way one hers.

"Your Gran said she has a car for you." Renee said causally, turning onto the highway and heading toward the airport.

I nod my head.

"It's a truck, nice and sturdy. Your father used to drive the damn thing around when we where teenagers." She chuckled lightly.

I've met my father's mother before. Only a handful of times though, Renee liked to travel and whenever we had free time she would take us camping, hiking, all of it. We even went to California one summer, and she begged my dad for us to stay. It, of course, didn't happen. My dad was the police cheif of Forks, and due to Renee he took off a lot of time but the crime rate in Forks is extremely low so no one really missed him.

I remember being in my Gran's house one time, and that's all. For some reason, mom didn't really get along with her. So whenever Gran wanted to see me and dad she would have to come down to our house herself.

Which is easier said than done. My pop died when I was 5 and I don't remember him at all, since then Gran's been on her own. A real independent woman, I admire her in manys ways but I still didn't want to be back in Forks.

Seeing as Gran couldn't drive, her visits were rare. She had some local neighbor boys help her out with grocerys and all that so really all she did was stay at home and tend to her garden.

The rest of the drive was sat in silence, and when we pulled up to the airport it was packed.

I had said goodbye to Ang and Ben the day before. So it should be easy saying goodbye to my mom, I mean I was after all mad at her.

"Okay, call me as soon as you land and be good. I mean it, Isabella. No fights." She said sternly, handing me my bags. Which were seriously lacking, considering you couldn't exactly wear shorts in Forks Washington.

I nodded and turned to leave, Renee grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

I.. kind of- sorta of hugged her back, because I didn't want to be a rude bitch and knock her to the floor.

"Bye, Bella." She said between tears.

I said goodbye and boarded the plane, groaning when I found out I was on couch

_Damn Renee, couldn't you have payed for first class?_

I sqeezed between a man maybe in his early 30's and a small child with pigtails.

Finally 'comfortable' I stick my head phones in and turn the volume up full blast

Simple plan's 'Welcome to my life' fills my head and I lean back, just listening to the damn song and waiting to get off this stinky plane.

* * *

**(A/N) it wasn't supposed to stop there, but this chapter was getting ridiculously long and I got carried away. I'm so excited for the next chapter that It'll probably be up by the end of tonight lmao. I haven't read a fanfic about Gran yet, so guess what! She's gonna be the hardcore awesome grandma in mine! :) Edward comes in the next chapter! So does Gran obviously. Do you like my bitchy Bella? If not, don't worry. She won't stay like that. She's just has a cold shoulder**


	2. Chapter 2, Surprise?

**(A/N) I just read over the first chapter and DAMN! I had a lot of mistakes, I'm going to go back and fix them after this chapter. So you're warned, I tend to spell crap wrong alot and it bugs the shit out of me.**

"Shit, I'm going to need a chiropractor." I mumbled, stifly walking out of the gate at seatac and rolling my neck around.

Seeing as Gran doesn't have a car, I'm not sure how i'm supposed to get to her place. None the less, I scan the heads around me, looking for the familar head of my Gran Marie.

"Bella!"

I turn toward the voice, and there standing next to.. some ridiculously hot man, was my Gran.

I smiled lightly and began walking that way.

Gran looked exactly as she did the last time I saw her three years ago. Her hair was slightly wavy and brown, with a few streaks of red and grey. Her face was wrinkled, but not overly or anything. It fit only difference was her eyes,so much like mine and my fathers, were dancing with excitement instead of sorrow and pain like the last time I saw her.

The man next to her was tall and slender, not really muscular but obviously strong. His hair was a fine golden blond color sleaked back, his eyes were a brillant blue that went perfectly well with his light blue sweater and tan khaki pants.

Please tell me Gran hasn't gone cougar, or well.. whatever you'd call a much older woman looking into a man around 30 maybe 40.

I stopped in front Gran who threw her arms around me and hugged me tight.

Damn, the little lady was strong.

"Hey Gran." I squeaked out, patting her back lightly.

"Oh, Bella. It's so great to see you again!" She said swaying us from side to side a little fast.

I chuckled.

Gran got her spunk back. Oh dear lord save me from my crazy grandmother.

She pulled back and smiled brightly, her eyes crinkling around the edges.

I glanced at the man still standing beside her, he had a polite smile on his face.

"Hello." I said quietly. Grans arms were still on my shoulders and if I didn't know any better she forgot all about the poor man.

"Oh!" Gran said whirling toward him. "Lou this is Cullen." She said motioning proudly toward .

He smiled and extended his hand.

"I was under the impression that your name is Bella, not Lou." He chuckled.

My face heated immediately, praying Gran wouldn't tell the story that would permanently turn my face red but knowing she would anyways.

"It is Bella but I call her Lou sometimes. It's a funny story too, Carlisle. Ya see, my crazy nut head of a daughter-in-law never really liked me because- well I don't really know why but that's beside the point. Anyways, I'd used to have to visit my son at his house and you know how i'm a terrible driver you remember that time Emmett thought he could teach me- getting off topic again arn't I. Anyways, Bella here was about 5 years old and we were reading this old british childrens book, it might have been french... Darn, can't seem to remember the name. _Anyways_, the book was about a little girl learning how to use the potty and in England people usually refer to the potty as the lou and Bella. Well Bella is Bella. She sat on my lap and asked, with all seriousness, 'Gran, why are they talking about using that poor Lou person?'." Gran cracks up laughing, drawing attention to us.

Carlisle chuckled lightly and shook his head.

"Well, _Lou_. You sound like a very entertaining kid." He said, motioning toward the exit.

All three of us walk out into the parking lot. Me, red faced and frusterated. To make it worse? There's snow.

"Oh, I nearly forgot to tell you, Bella. I floured the steps this morning so you don't slip and bust you beestinger."

I paused and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry? You did _what_ so I don't fall on my _what_?" I asked, fearing my Gran had finally lost her marbles.

She frowned.

"Don't give me that look, it's for your safety. I know how clumsy you get." She said

"Why in the hell would you flour your steps?" I asked slowly.

Gran smacked my hand then my forehead

"Don't curse."

"You do all the time!" I pointed out.

She raised her chin.

"I'm older than you and i'm cutting back."

and with that her and Carlisle walked over to a sleek black car.

I shook my head and fallowed, pulling out my cell phone and texting Angela.

_i'm going 2 lose it Ang. Snow and crzy gran._

Flipping my phone shut I slid into the backseat of this amazing mercades.

"So, Bella. I hear that you're starting Forks high next week." Carlisle said, trying to make small talk.

I just nod my head, trying to block out the annoying humming coming from my grandmother.

"My sons go there. I have three boys; Emmett, Jasper, and Edward." He said matterfactly.

"That's great." I mumble, not really interested but not wanting to seem rude and embarrass Gran- though she embarrased me.

"You're not much of a talker are you?" He asked, looking into the review mirror and catching my eye. I turn away and look back out the window, shugging indifferently.

"Bella's always had a stick up her ass, Carlisle. Don't take it personally." Gran piped in nonchalantly.

I gasped.

"Gran!" I yelled, turning to glare at her.

She turned in her seat, staring at me.

"What?"

If it was anyone besides my 69 year old grandma, I would have beaten their ass for saying something so rude. But in reality it was just Gran and I couldn't do a thing about it.

Maybe this is why Renee sent me here, she knew I wouldn't talk back to Gran.

Whatever, it was still a bitch move and she should have taken responsibilty for me instead of sending me here.

"Nothing." I mumbled, scowling at the floor and crossing my arms.

Carlisle eventually gave up on making small talk with me and turned to Gran.

"Edward's probably still at practice. I can call him and ask if he'll drop in to help with the boxes afterwords." He said, glancing over at Gran.

She smiled.

"That's okay, Carlisle. Me and Lou can handle things on our own for a day, give poor Edward a little break from taking care of an old lady." She chuckled.

"Well, Emmett will be by for your Italianapple cake so you know he'll help out a bit." Carlisle said.

I rolled by eyes.

Gran's famous Italian apple cake was great.. but I never understood why she made it. We're not even Italian. None the less, I ate that shit up.

The car came to a stop and I looked out the tinted window.

Gran's house looked exactly as it had the last time I visited.

The house was white, partly due to the snow and partly because of the obvious new paint job. The small porch in front had the familar rocking chairs and small table. The only difference seemed to be the small pile of wood sitting beside the door.

Sitting in the driveway was my dads old red chevy pickup truck- now mine.

I blinked back the stinging that formed in my eyes

This had to stop, this place- Forks in general, reminded me of my father, and I couldn't go around crying all day long.

I turned to Gran who was staring at me with concern.

"You okay?" She asked loudly.

I smiled and nodded my head.

Everything about Gran was loud.

came around from the back of the car carrying my bags.

"I can get thoughs." I said, rushing forward and reaching for my small bags.

He held his hand up and smiled lightly.

"I've got it, you just help your Grandmother up them steps." He said motioning toward Gran.

I turned and led Gran up the stairs, looking down on my way to make sure I didn't slip and rolled my eyes when I saw that there were indeed, flour on the steps.

_whatever happened to salting you steps?_

I chuckled softly and opened the door, flipping the switch on and turning to take my bags from .

"Thanks." I mumbled, swinging the bags over my arm and setting them on the steps before heading into the kitchen were Gran was banging pans around.

See? _Everything_ about Gran was loud, even her cooking.

I sat at the wooden table, picking at the hole in my jeans while Gran made Dr. Cullen cookies and chated about God knows what.

All I really wanted to do was go upstairs and sulk around in privacy, but of course Gran forgot to mention were I would be sleeping. Not that it really mattered, as long as there was a bed and door I'd take it.

I couldn't help but think about my dad sitting at this very table, eating Gran's mashpotatos and foreign food. Laughing with pop and getting yelled at by Gran for burping at the table.

"Bella, are you alright?" asked with concern.

I looked up.

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're crying, dear." Gran said, looking concerned once again

I reached up and blinding felt around my face, shocked when I noticed I was indeed crying.

I cleared my throat and stood up.

"Probably just winter allergies or something. I'm not used to the cold." I said shrugging indifferently. "Um, we're am I sleeping? I really want to get unpacked before dinner." I said, avoiding both of their eyes.

I do not cry in front of people, and I was completely horrified and looking for a quick escape.

Gran smiled sadly.

"I have you in the guest bedroom for now, it's the first door on the right upstairs. When I get all the boxes out, you'll have your Dads old room. He-"

"Thanks." I said quickly, brushing past and heading up the stairs toward the room she directed me too. Grabbing my bags on the way.

I opened the first door on the right and stumbled in, looking around.

The room was plain. Only a bed, closet, sidetable, and desk. It was fine, it would do.

I pulled my phone out to check for any new messages.

None.

I frowned and sat my phone on the bed.

Ang and Ben must be enjoying my absence.

Sighing, I began unpacking my things stopping when I spotted my dads old forks police shirt.

That familiar lump formed in my throat again, but I didn't allow it to stay.

Instead I grabbed the shirt and threw it to the bottom of the closet, sitting my now empty bag on top and closing the door.

I crossed my arms over my chest and stomped my way over to my bed, wondering how that shirt got in my bag when I didn't pack it.

switching off the light, I kicked off my shoes and jacket and lay back in bed. Almost immidantely unconciousness opened its arms wide and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

A loud bang shook me from my peaceful sleep, I jerked up quickly and turned on the lamp next to my bed.

I listened intently, thinking maybe I just imagined it.

There was shuffling and what sounded like a pot dropping followed by a loud curse that was definately not Gran.

I swollowed hard and tore the blankets from my body.

I crepted out into the hallway, heading toward the stairs on my tiptoes.

Quickly, but silently I walked down the stairs praying I wouldn't trip over my feet and fall down the steps.

I walked in the living room, looking for some kind of weapon and grabbed the fireplace shovel.

The banging noice came from the kitchen so I walked hesitantly over there, thinking that if someone was in Grans house. Their ass was mine.

A tall dark figure stood in front of the cabinets, cursing under his breath.

I tiptoed forward planning on wacking him over the head from behind when I hit something wet and slid forward, I screamed and dropped the small shovel.

The man turned suddenly, seeing me he rushed forward to catch my fall instead he sliped on the same wet substance and slid forward toward me, he crashed into me with a thud and I fell backwards, him landing on top of me.

He reached out to catch his fall, and found my boobs.

what the fuck!?

I yelled in fright.

"What the hell are you doing in my house!" I yelled staring wide eyed up at the man I couldn't really see because of the dark.

He layed frozen on top of me, his hands still on my breasts.

"I-I." He stuttered, staring wide eyed at me.

"You what?! Get the fuck off me!" I screamed, frozen too for some odd reason.

The light over head flickered on and we both looked toward the entrence to the kitchen.

Gran stood in her nightgown staring at both me and this man with her mouth wide open.

"Edward, do you mind telling me why you're in my house at," She looked at the inside of her wrist briefly before looking back at up "11:34 p.m. lying on top of my granddaughter groping her?" She asked, amusement and shock clear in her voice.

I looked up at this Edward guy.

Edward removed his hands from my chest immediately and stood up running his hand through his hair and looking like he was about to have a panic attack. I would have been laughing my ass off if I wasn't so shocked from this guys amazing, unbelievable looks.

He was around my age, with emerald green eyes and extemely disheveled bronze colored hair. He was tall and rather lanky but he definately had some muscle under his tight tan sweater. I couldn't hide the fact that he was probably the most attractive guy I've ever seen and he probably thought I was some mentally ill patient drooling up at him like he was a big juicy piece of steak.

Waiit.

Edward?

's son Edward?

"I, ugh. I-I mean, I wasn't. I mean.. yeah." He stuttered, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. He looked competely terrified, and it was comical.

Apparantly Gran agreed because she doubled over in laughter, wipping her eyes and grabbing at her side.

As much as I found it funny, I was pissed.

I mean who the hell does this Edward guy think he is?

Breaking into someone house and banging shit around like he owns the place.

I stood up and crossed by arms over my chest glaring at him.

"Who is this Gran?" I asked, pointing toward babbling boy who seriously looked like he was about to shit his pants.

She gulped in a mouthful of air and stood up, wipping the remainder tears off her cheeks.

"Edward Cullen, sweetie. He's Carlisle, _happy_ son." She said starting a whole nother round of giggles.

I turned toward Edward Cullen.

"That still doesn't explain why he's here." I said staring at his forehead and trying very hard not to think about his hands on my chest.

"I'm sorry -" He started before she cut him off.

"Nonsence, Edward. Since when do you call me Mrs. Swan? I'm not that old." She chuckles. "I know you just came over for some food, your dads cooking isn't to good is it?" She asked, walking over and lightly patting his back before going over to the microwave and popping it open, setting two plates covered in alumium foil on the table. "Your brothers came by early to get theirs." She explained.

"And since you didn't come down when I called you for dinner, Bella, yours was sitting in there too." She said motioning for me to sit down.

I stood frozen in the puddle on the floor.

_Is she seriously going to act like he wasn't just grabbing my boobs on her kitchen floor?_

Edward seemed to think the same thing because he was staring at Gran like she was nuts.

She seemed to notice after a second and looked at us.

She sighed and folded her arms over her chest.

"I presume that.. encounter you had on the floor was an accident right?" She asked Edward.

He nodded quickly.

Gran turned to look at me.

"And I'm guessing you wouldn't have tried to hit poor Edward here if you knew it was just him?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

I was silent.

Truth was, I would have still wacked his ass if I knew it was him.

Edward seemed to figit.

"I'm sorry Bella, I di-"

"Ms. Swan to you." I said sarcastically, brushing past him and sitting down at the table grabbing the plate on top. A grin breaking out across my face when I noticed how uncomfortable he looked.

_Good, now he knows how I felt when he was fondling my boobs._

Edward sat across from me and grabbed the bottom plate.

Gran sighed.

"Don't mind Bella she's always had a st-"

"Gran!" I cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

Yeah, I knew I was being a bitch to Edward but I was cranky and just not in the mood to deal with shit at the moment.

She gave me a hard look.

I sighed and sat my fork down, looking at Edward and ignoring the blush that crept across my face the moment our eyes locked.

"I'm sorry i'm being a rude ass-"

"Language!" Gran yelled.

I flinched because she was so close to me and Edward chuckled, I smiled.

"I'm so sorry i'm being such a rude _beestinger_, Edward. My sincere apologys." I laughed, using Grans new word for ass.

Edward chuckled and the sound of it made my heart flop.

"It's quite alright, ." He said slowly.

My face turned red and I looked down at my food shoving the pasta in my mouth to keep from saying something that will embarrass the shit out of me.

"Alright, alright. Enough chit chat, eat up Edward and then head home." Gran said, turning back into the authoritative adult. "And no more grabbing Bella's _grapes_." She chuckled

I choked on my food, and I swear if my face wasn't tomato red before it was now.

Gran howled with laughter and Edward laughed nervously.

I narrowed my eyes at her and stood up from my chair, grabbing my plate of food and throwing it in the trash before storming out of the room to head back up stairs.

"Ahh, I was kidding Bella! Everyone knows Grapes mature!" She called.

I huffed and slammed my bedroom door.

That was such a Renee thing to say.

* * *

**(A/N) Review!! Please... Please please please please. Honestly guys, the more you review the faster the updates. My outline is almost complete and I have pretty much everything written out for next chapter so if you want faster update, click the little button at the bottom of the screen that says 'Review' :)**

**Ohh, I have the link for Grans house if anyone wants to see it. I, myself, love this house and see it perfectly for Gran. I also have the link for Renee's space car (Mini cooper).**

**They're on my profile if you wanna see them.**

**Edward probably seems like a flat character right now but I promise he's not, this was just the introduction of him and Bella's not really interested in getting to know him right now, I mean I wouldn't either if he grabbed my boobs when we first met :o) ... don't forget REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3, Enthralled

**(A/N) If any of you guys have been on my profile lately you would know that I've recently had surgery and have held updates on all stories.**

**I'm finally off the drugs, and in full health again.**

**(That sounded real bad.. not drugs DRUGS. They were prescripted to me but made me real drowsy and I couldn't write.)**

**So enough of making me sound like a drug addict here's the next chapter. **

**Bella's POV**

The day after the 'grape' incident, I avoided Gran like a plague. She insisted on me being home for dinner after I told her my plans on going to the bookstore. She claimed she wanted me to meet Jasper and Emmett Cullen, Carlisle's other two children.

I, of course, refused and promised to meet them another time.

If Gran was going to embarrass me like she did last night, I'd rather not be there.

So at four in the afternoon, I set off to Seattle

What I didn't factor in my _brilliant _plan was the fact that my 'new' truck didn't have very good gas mileage.

I ended up being stuck on the side of the road about an hour after I began my journey.

To my extreme horror, I had to call Gran. Who in turn had to call Carlisle, who had to work so he had to call one of his sons.

Let's just say my plan to avoid embarrassment backfired when a large red jeep pulled up next to me an hour later.

I blushed in embarrassment when I thought about Edward being the one to pick me up after our 'incident' in the kitchen the night before.

Relief and terror washed over me when I saw a large man with dimples and bright blue eyes come over to tap on my window.

I gulped and rolled the window down, giving a small smile as I thought how impossible it was for Carlisle Cullen to produce something so.. big and scaring looking.

"My dad called, said you needed a ride. I'm Emmett Cullen." He said with a bright smile, shoving his abnormally large hand in my window and right in my face.

Normally I would've brushed him off, acting all nonchalant and shit like I didn't have a care in the world.

But he scared the living day lights out of me and I actually found myself trying to be polite.

_Weird_, right?

After Emmett took a look at my truck- basically scratching his head with his mouth slightly open pretending he knew what he was looking at- he shrugged and said something about calling Jacob.

"So Bella, do you like cars?" He asked after a few minutes of silence in his jeep.

I shrugged my shoulders and looked out the window.

I knew a little about cars, I wasn't a fucking genius on them or anything. But I knew the difference between an automatic and a stick shift.

Emmett glanced over at me and smiled.

"That's a classic you've got back there." he said, nodding toward the rode behind us. "1987 Chevy." He said matter-of-factly.

I swallowed and avoided his eye.

"It was my dads." I whispered.

He was silent.

"I'm real sorry about what happened to him. Gran talks about Charlie a lot, it's almost like we know him." He chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

I nodded my head, a little shocked that he referred to her as 'Gran'.

"So you know a lot about cars?" I asked, trying to take the conversation away from me and my dad but also being mildly curious. I mean, he didn't even know what he was doing back there.

He chuckled.

"Oh, no. I'm more into the paint jobs. Like designs and stuff." He said, stopping at a red light and turning to look at me.

"Jasper is more into the history and shit. My girlfriend Rosie and my best friend Jacob are more into the mechanics."

I nodded my head and looked out the window at the passing trees again.

Conversation flowed easily after that, he talked a little more about cars and I actually contributed. He told me about Forks High and what to expect and the dumbasses to watch out for.

I found myself liking Emmett. He wasn't pushy and I enjoyed his company, I saw a possible friendship in the near future.

Then came the topic of his family.

"Yeah, I actually met Edward last night." I said after Emmett told me about him and his brothers camping trips up on the mountains.

He shot me a look I couldn't identify.

"Really?" He asked intrigued.

I nodded my head with an 'Mmhmm'

"He seemed like a really shy guy." I noted.

Emmett's loud laughter shocked me.

What had I said?

He looked at me and shook his head.

"Are you sure it's Edward you met?" He asked

I furrowed my brows.

"Ugh, yeah. I'm pretty sure it was Edward. Bronze crazy hair, gorgeous green eyes, sexy bo-"

"Do you have the hots for my brother, Bella?" He asked glancing over at me as he pulled into Gran's driveway.

My face turned red as I ran my words over again in my head.

"No." I said quickly. "Is there something hard to believe about Edward being shy?" I asked, half interested and half wanting to get the attention off of my obvious physical attraction to his brother.

Emmett chucked darkly and leaned back into his seat folding his arms over his chest.

He looked at me curiously and shook his head lightly.

"I'm just a little surprised is all. I've never known my brother to be shy in _any _form when it came to girls."

I frowned.

He was definitely shy, he was a stuttering mess after I demanded he get off me in the kitchen.

Emmett looked at the dashboard and cursed.

"I'm late. I was supposed to pick up Edward and Jazz at 5:30" he said

I glanced at the clock at noticed it was nearly 6:00

"Oh, sorry about.. that." I said blushing once again

Emmett gave me a smile.

"It's cool. I'll get it down to Jakes for fixing." He said nonchalant.

I quickly hopped down from his jeep and shut the door.

"See you at 7." He called before driving off.

My brows furrowed before I realized he was probably coming over for dinner.

I went inside the house and came face to face with my Gran.

She smiled.

"Which one picked 'ya up?" She asked excitedly.

"What?" I asked, kicking off my shoes and moving around her.

She sighed exasperatedly.

"Which Cullen boy picked you up?" She asked

"Oh." I said, heading into the living room. Gran fallowed me of course. "Emmett." I said turning on the TV.

"Huh." Gran said a minute later.

I looked over at her to see her thinking something through.

"What?" I asked again.

She shook her head and sat next to me.

"I thought Edward would have picked you up is all." She said.

What is it about Edward?

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"I think the timer went off, I'll be back." She said getting up to go to the kitchen

I narrowed my eyes and fallowed after her.

I leaned against the kitchen doorframe and crossed my arms, watching as Gran checked the meat loaf.

Damn buzzer didn't go off.

Gran turned around and gave a start, grabbing her chest and taking a deep breath.

"Dammit, Lou. You don't sneak up on an old lady." She said moving around me.

I sighed and fallowed her back into the living room where she straightend the pillows that sat on the couch.

"Gran." I said.

She turned to look at me.

I raised an expectant eyebrow.

"What is it, Lou." She asked, placing coasters on the coffee table.

I thought about my question carefully.

"Who is Edward Cullen?" I asked.

"Carlisle Cullen's son." She said. I shot her a look and she sighed before she turned to look at me fully. "I honestly don't know, Bella. Edward's life is his life...Why are you so interested anyways, you've just met him yesterday."

I crossed my arms defensively.

"I'd like to know about the person who was grabbing my tits less than 24 hours ago." I snarled.

Gran rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen.

"If that's the case, get to know Edward on your own." She said when I fallowed her back into the kitchen.

Gran sat the table as I stood against the door frame again.

"I've always wondered about Edward myself, he's so mysterious." Gran mused to herself.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I don't know, Lou." She repeated with a sigh "He's just a complicated kid."

I could see this conversation was going no where so I turned to go up to my room.

"Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes and the Cullens are due at any moment." Gran said when I was in the hall.

I turned around and walked back into the kitchen, sitting at the table and twirling a fork around in my fingers as I waited till I could go back up to my room.

I briefly thought of Edward again.

He seemed to be a mystery to Gran, which is saying something because she's just about the nosiest person I've ever met.

Though I've only briefly met him once, there was something about him that intrigues me. He's seems different, especially from my talk with Emmett and Gran about him.

When the front door open I immediately jumped up, excited about seeing Edward.. which freaked me out a little.

Emmett and Jasper walked into the room, no Carlisle and no Edward.

I frowned and sat back down in the chair twirling the fork around again.

"Where's Edward?" Gran asked, pulling the meat loaf out of the oven.

Emmett looked at Jasper who in turn looked at me.

"He's over at Jakes tonight for dinner." Jasper said breaking his gaze from me to look at Gran.

Gran shook her head.

"There's something about that boy." She muttered.

Emmett smiled and walked over to me.

"How's it goin', Bella." He asked sitting across from me.

Jasper followed at sat on his left, eyeing me curiously.

I kept glancing between Emmett and Jasper as I responded with a 'fine'

Emmett looked at Jasper who cocked his head to the side and raked his eyes up and down my body.

Oookay.

I shifted uncomfortably and Jasper snapped his eyes up to mine, which where blue like his brothers.

He smiled apologetically.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Bella. I'm Jasper." He said with a warm smile.

I nodded and looked at the table.

Gran began placing food on everyone plates, Emmett dug in immediately, moaning and groaning every time he took a bite.

I stifled a laugh because he sounded like a porn star and was just about the sloppiest eater I've ever seen.

When Gran made her way to Jasper she smiled warmly at him.

"You'll have to have Alice come over and meet, Bella. Maybe she'll take her shopping for some new clothes." She said patting Jasper on the back.

Jaspers eyes lit up and he nodded.

"I'm sure Ali would love to have someone knew to shop with." He said.

Who is Alice?

"Alice is Jasper's girlfriend. She's tiny that one, but I'd watch it if I were you, she's nearly as strong as Rose." Gran said answering my unspoken question with a small laugh.

Hmm, so Jasper has a girlfriend.

Why the hell was he checking me out?

The phone rang and Gran went to grab it.

Just as I raised my fork to my mouth, I noticed Jasper staring at me again.

I let the fork drop with a clang and crossed my arms over my chest glaring at him.

And just like that bitchy Bella was back.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" I demanded, staring into his shocked eyes.

"Nothing, I just-"

"You just what? Keep fucking staring at me and this damn fork will be between your fucking eyes." I spat picking my fork back up to resume eating.

Jaspers eyes danced with humor as he looked back at Emmett who was gaping at me.

"Does that answer you question, Em?" He asked.

Just as I was about to demand what the hell they were talking about, Gran came back into the room.

I sank back into my chair with a scowl on my face.

"Carlisle has to work late again." She said sitting down next to me.

Both boys nodded their head and looked at there plates with cheeky smiles.

I really wanted to punch the shit out of them.

I actually thought Emmett might be cool, guess not.

Dinner passed by in silence, Gran would occasionally talk to herself. Which for any other person would probably be fucking weird, but that's Gran.

Emmett and Jasper seemed to be used to this as well.

Gran got up to clear the table and like the nice person I am, I decided to help her.

As I put the dishes in the hot soupy water, Gran spoke behind me.

"Take the leftovers home for Carlisle." She said

"You got it, see you tomorrow Gran." Emmett said.

I heard some shuffling and Gran laugh.

"You don't have to squeeze so hard." She said.

I turned and saw Emmett large body bent down squeezing the life out of my tiny Gran.

I chuckled and all eyes snapped to mine.

Emmett's smile grew and he walked up to me.

My smile slowly faded with every step he took closer to me.

"What the f-"

I was cut off my Emmett picking me up and squeezing the shit out of me.

"You're all right, Swan." He said rocking me from side to side so my feet swung.

I gasped for breath.

"Put... me... the.. Fuck!... down." I gasped.

He chuckled and sat me down on my feet.

"Asshole." I muttered under my breath.

Jasper came forward and patted Emmett on the back.

"See you Monday, Bella." He said with a smile.

My brows furrowed, wouldn't they be here tomorrow.

Jasper must of saw my expression because he elaborated.

"We're having a guys day tomorrow with my dad."

Emmett rolled his eyes and did a fake gagg thing then he proceeded to shove my shoulder, hard.

I gaped up at him and punched him in the shoulder.

He looked down at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, Jazz. I totally get it now." He mused.

Jasper chuckled.

"Who would have thought?" Jasper said shaking his head.

"Care to share your little conversations that makes absolutely no sense to me?" I asked, crossing my arms and leaning against the sink.

I saw Gran in my perceptual vision watching us.

"You've seemed to completely enthrall Edward with your bitchy attitude." Jasper said.

I gaped at the two.

I didn't know whether I should be pissed and take the 'bitchy attitude' part as an insult- or if I should be flattered that I seem to 'enthrall' Edward Cullen.

**(A/N) So that's it for now, It was a very difficult chapter to write. I had to figure out how to introduce those two.**

**Next chapter is Forks High and EDWARDD! It'll be up later on tonight, or this morning.. seeing as it's 1:13 in the morning were I am, lol. I'm suffering from Jet lag.**

**Please Review, it'll help me know if this story is a lost cause or not. I've actually been doing a lot of research for upcoming chapters, and I don't want to be doing it if no one likes the story. So if you do, review!**

**Ohh, is anyone going to buy 'Remember Me?' I AM!**


	4. Chapter 4, Corruption

**(A/N) Like promised, here's the next chapter!**

**Bella's POV**

After Jaspers comment, Emmett promised to try and have my truck fixed by Monday.

It was now Monday, I didn't have a fucking ride to school.

Just fucking great, right?

I have to walk to school, in the fucking rain, on my first day.

"The Cullens' live right across the street, Lou. You can have them take you." Gran said as I sat at the kitchen table.

"It's fine, I can walk." I muttered.

Truth was, I didn't know what to say to Jasper and Emmett after their comment. And I couldn't even fathom what my reaction would be to Edward.

I could tough it out for a day or two.

"Is this about Edward?" Gran asked.

I looked up at her from my cereal.

"Don't give me that look, Lou. I heard what Emmett and Jasper said Saturday. Edward _likes _you." She smirked

"What the fuck, Gran. I don't even know him and he doesn't know me. Emmett and Jasper don't know what the fuck their talking about, and neither do you." I hissed.

Gran scowled at me.

"Will you stop with the cussing. It's very unattractive." She said.

I snorted.

"Like I care. Who am I going to attract?" I said around a mouthful of frosted flakes

Gran slowly began to smile and opened her mouth to speak.

"Don't even say it." I warned after I swallowed.

"Well, I think Edward would be a _great _match for you." She said with a short nod of her head.

I sighed dramatically and stood to rinse out my bowl.

"Is that what you're wearing?" Gran asked

I turned to look at her before looking down at my outfit.

I was wearing jeans with a white camisole and black cardigan, appropriate enough for school.

"Yes, this is what I'm wearing." I said picking up my bag and putting the strap over my head so it rested on my left shoulder.

Gran frowned.

"What?" I asked, grabbing my cell phone from the front pocket to check my messages.

I had one missed call from Ang. I'd call her later.

"When you meet Alice today, ask her to take you shopping this week." She said.

I rolled my eyes and walked to the front door.

"See you later, Gran." I called.

"Bye Lou." She called back.

I shut the door and jogged down the steps.

Bad idea, I twisted my ankle on the last step and fell forward skinning my right palm.

"Shit." I mumbled, standing up to see the wet stains on my knees.

I looked up and saw Edward Cullen staring at me from his driveway, wearing dark jeans and a white shirt with a leather jacket over top. I didn't fail to notice the small gash he had on the left side of his face, leading me to believe he's been in a recent fight.

Hmm... Hot.

He was shuffling his keys from hand to hand with raised eyebrows.

I could feel my face getting red.. again

The right side of his mouth slowly raised in a smirk.

I continued to stare at him, despite the fact that I was blushing so hard I probably looked like _Elmo_. Usually I would have looked down in embarrassment, too shy to actually keep eye contact. That wasn't the case here, I _wanted _to look away but I couldn't. It was kind of like when you stare at something and you're so tranfixed on it, you don't have to blink. Yup, that's exactly what I was doing.

I took a step forward for a reason I didn't even know.

Edward broke eye contact with me and looked down, a faint redness coloring his perfect cheekbones.

Well, shit.

That was awkward as fuck.

The rain was now just a slow drizzle, nothing I couldn't handle.

I stepped onto the sidewalk and began my way to Forks High School without looking back at Edward again.

I heard a car coming up from behind me, going pretty damn fast too by the sounds of it.

I looked sideways just in time to see a silver Volvo speed down the street going at least 90 miles per hour.

The rain started again and I internally groaned when I realized that I would more or less have to run to school.

Ten minutes later I made it to the parking lot of Forks High School, nearly the entire lot was full and I briefly feared that I arrived late before noticed all the kids standing near the entrance and some inside the halls.

I spotted the building named 'office' and quickly went inside.

The walls were painted an ugly puke green with a design that made me dizzy, I approached the front desk were a lady about 50 stood organizing papers.

"Excuse me." I said to get her attention.

She looked up and smiled, her teeth having a small smudge of lipstick that made me grimace.

"I'm Isabella Swan." I said, because I knew the whole town would have been expecting me and I wouldn't need to explain further.

"Oh! Of course." She said bending down under her desk to pull out a large folder, she opened it and hummed to her self as she rooted through it.

It was a bit annoying and made me grind my teeth together.

after 3 minutes and 24 seconds she pulled out a little sheet of paper that was stuck to the folder and handed it to me along with a map of the school.

"Now would you like me to go over it with you?" She asked gesturing toward the map.

I quickly shook my head and left the office.

I really couldn't stand being in there any longer than necessary, after being in that office for less than five minutes- I was going stir crazy.

I couldn't even imagine getting into trouble and having to sit in one of the uncomfortable chairs for 20 minutes straight.

I pushed the door open with my back to it as I examined my schedule closely.

_First Period - AP English, Mr. Mas-_

I suddenly smacked into something hard and stumbled backwards.

I looked up to apologize.

"I'm so sorry." I said picking up the book the boy dropped.

I noticed the cover, _Anne of Green Gables by L. M. Montgomery _

I hesitantly looked up at the guy.

Was he seriously reading this book?

I took a moment to actually _look _at him.

He was wearing a tight black shirt and black jeans with boots, his skin was a lovely tan color that I would die to have and though his eyes were dark they were soft in a way. His hair was black and cropped short and he was currently sporting an anxious expression.

I cocked an eyebrow at him and slowly handed the book back to him, he looked down at the cover and groaned.

"I'm not gay" He blurted out.

I pursed my lips in an attempt to keep the giggles at bay

I nodded my head seriously.

"Of course not." I said

He studied my facial expression again.

"I'm not bisexual either." He clarified.

"That makes two of us."

"This isn't even my book." He told me raising it for my examination

"Right." I said, smoothing my schedule out.

He was silent for a moment so I looked up at him.

He gave me a small smile.

"I'm Jacob. Jacob Black." He said

My brows furrowed.

"Emmett's Jacob?" I asked, wondering if this was the mechanic friend he and Jasper were talking about.

"Well if you're asking if I'm Emmett Cullen's bitch, then no." He chuckled.

My careful composer broke through and laughed, Loudly. Almost obnoxiously. He laughed along with me quietly.

I probably looked like a fucking idiot.

"No I mean, are you Emmett's friends- the mechanic." I asked after my giggled died down.

He nodded his head and looked at me curiously.

"And you are?.." He asked.

I smiled.

"Bella Swan."

He cocked his head to the side and looked me up and down.

What is it with everyone doing that?

"You're Bella?" He asked

I nodded my head.

"The one and only."

"Huh, I thought you'd look different."

What the fuck? Were Emmett and Jasper- Edward even - talking about me?

"I'm not saying you're ugly or anything, I just mean I thought you'd be more... I don't know, never mind." He rushed out.

"Do they-"

The bell rang.

"Shit, I can't be late." I said turning around quickly to head back out the door "It was nice meeting you Jacob Black!" I called over my shoulder.

"You too, Bella Swan." he called back.

I quickly made my way to building B were my English class was.

The class was fairly full by the time I walked up to the teacher.

Mr. Mason seemed nice, he didn't make me stand up and introduce myself. He sent me to the back of the room where It made it harder for everyone to stare at me, which I was grateful for.

I caught movement to the left of my eye and saw a short girl with short spiky black hair waving slightly at me.

She smiled brightly when she saw that she got my attention.

"Hi!" She whispered loudly.

I looked toward the front of the room to see Mr. Mason turned toward the board.

I gave a small smile back to the girl and went to turn back up front.

"I'm Alice Brandon." She continued. "Jasper's girlfriend."

I turned back to her.

"Bella Swan."

She opened her mouth to say more but Mr. Mason called her name.

She turned to the front and answered his question before winking at me and talking to the girl next to her.

Class flew by pretty quickly, mainly because I had already had this lesson in Arizona and I didn't actually have to pay attention.

When the bell rang I made quick to get out of the classroom but Alice called my name.

I turned to look at her.

"I've been dying to meet you, and I was just wondering if you'd like to sit together at lunch today." Alice said

She's been dying to meet me? I seemed to be the most talked about and it's only my 3rd day in Forks.

"Um, sure.."

I mean why the hell not?

"Great," She smiled. "See you later." She walked in the opposite direction toward the staircase next to Mr. Masons room.

The halls were full of talking students and maneuvered my way around them to the best of my ability.

Basically I bumped into about 5 different people, tripped 3 times, and got glared at from about 7 people.

Life in Forks High was going to be _great_!

The morning passed much the same.

My 3rd period teacher insisted on me telling the class about Arizona and my Spanish teacher was a complete bitch.

I met a girl named Jessica Stanley in my history class, she talked my ear off the entire period.

She seemed like a nice person but she gossiped way to fucking much.

We ended up walking to the lunch room together.

I knew who was dating who, who recently broke up, and who she was 'totally' interested in by the time we stood in line for our food.

"I totally like Mike and all but Edward Cullen is by far the hottest creature I've ever laid eyes on." She gushed looking over by the windows.

That got my attention, I stopped moving through the line and turned to fallow her gaze.

Edward Cullen stood laughing with Emmett at a circular table.

Jasper was sitting next to Alice listening to the conversation and Rosalie, I presume, was sitting on Emmett's lap, laughing along with whatever was funny.

Alice caught my eye and waved frantically.

I smiled and waved back a little pointing toward the food to tell her I'd be over there when I'm done.

Alice's frantic waving caught the attention of Edward and he turned immediately; our eyes locked.

Before I even had the chance to look away he turned his attention to Alice, furiously whispering to her.

Alice frowned and shook her head.

Edward seemed to breathe a sigh of relief before turning back to Emmett.

Odd..

I turned to pick up an apple when Jessica leaned over to me.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you." Jessica whispered in my ear when I paid for my food.

I looked behind me and sure enough, he was staring at me.

He offered a small smile to which I returned.

"You know him!" Jessica all but yelled.

I turned to her.

"Not really, we met once." I mumbled as I began to walk toward their table.

"Wait! are you sitting with them?" She asked.

I nodded my head without looking back.

"Well, I'll see you later then." She called back desperately.

I knew she was going beg for details tomorrow.

Alice noticed me walking over and immediately scooted her chair closer to Jasper so I had room to sit, though there was no chair.

Edward was sitting on Alice's other side, currently taking a bite out of a cucumber slice as he had a conversation with Emmett.

Alice slapped him on the back of the head and whispered something to him.

He rolled his eyes and turned to the table of girls behind him, flashing a brilliant smile and grabbing one of the chairs.

"Happy?" I heard him ask as I neared.

"Don't be an ass." Alice said

Edward glanced up at me as I sat down next to him.

"Hello, Bella." He smiled

"Edward." I nodded.

I couldn't help the image of him laying on top from coming to mind.

"Hey Swan, this is my girlfriend Rosalie." Emmett said, breaking me out of my trace.

I looked toward Emmett who was smiling proudly at Rose.

She rolled her eyes and smiled at me.

"Nice meeting you, Bella. You're all these asswhips seem to talk about anymore." She said glancing over at Edward.

I chuckled nervously.

"Edward told us about how you two met" She continued.

I looked at Edward who's eyes where wide, his face seemed to pale a little.

"Really?" I asked.

Edward chuckled and looked at me nervously.

"Don't listen to Rosalie she's a bitch and just wants to embarrass me, I didn't tell her a thing." He said shooting a glare over at Rosalie.

She smiled and looked to me.

"So you wasn't all over Edward's dick when you two met?" She asked.

I gaped and turned to glare at Edward.

"What?" I yelled.

"I did not say that!" He said frantically.

Rosalie laughed.

I turned to her and crossed my arms over my chest.

"No I wasn't all over his 'jock' he was all over me, literally. Did you tell them about how grabbed my boobs, Edward?" I asked sweetly.

Edward's eyes widened and his face reddened

Emmett cat called and Jasper and Alice gasped, Rosalie just laughed.

"I knew it!" She yelled pointing at Edward. "I fucking knew something happened between you two when you met. You face said it all." She said.

Edward shook his head.

I was slightly confused.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

Edward turned to look at me.

"Rosalie lied, I never said that. She was just trying to pry you for information."

I raised my eyebrows at Rose, bitch had talent.

"You could've asked." I said.

She shrugged and looked disinterested.

"Now where is the fun in that?" She asked.

I slowly began to smile.

"Touché." I said nodding toward her.

Jasper slammed his hand down on the table startling all of us.

"You own me 50 bucks, Em. Hand it over." he said looking at his brother.

Emmett sighed and pulled his arm from around Rosalie to dig in his pocket.

"What the hell?" She asked when Emmett threw five tens on the table.

"Emmett thought you two would hate each other, I disagreed." Jasper stated proudly.

Rose glared at Emmett and smacked the back of his head.

"Idiots." She mumbled.

Rose looked over at me and cocked her head to the side before getting up and pushing Jasper out of his seat.

her and Alice began whispering to each other.

Jasper went to sit by Emmett and they began talking about cars.

Which left me and Edward.

Awkward once again.

"I'm really sorry about the whole kitchen incident." He said

"I'm sorry I was a bitch- or am a bitch." I said at the same time.

We both chuckled

"I really am sorry, though. I didn't want to be in Forks so I took it out on everyone around me." I said looking up at him.

He smiled and propped his head up on his hand, looking at me.

"And now you do?" He asked, referring to the not wanting to be in Forks part.

My heart started to thump loudly and worried that he could possibly hear it.

"It's not as bad as I thought." _It's not as bad because I have a hot guy living across the street from me who may or may not be the shy guy I originally thought him to be._

He smirked.

"Hey Bella." Alice called.

I turned to look at her.

"Jasper told me that you wanted to go shopping this weekend." _correction , _Gran_ wanted me to go shopping this weekend._ "And of course I'd love to go! but I was wondering if maybe you'd like to hang out with all of us on Saturday. We can shop Friday." She said chancing a glance at Edward.

"Alice.." Edward warned lowly.

"Shut up, Edward. I'm speaking with Bella." She said with a hard edge to her voice.

I looked between Edward and Alice.

Edward was giving the death glare to Alice to which she returned.

"Ugh.." I said, not sure if I should decline or accept.

Rose looked toward Emmett and Jasper.

Emmett shrugged and looked at me.

"I'm down with it." He said, shoving a French fry in his mouth.

Jasper looked to Alice.

"Are you sure she's.." He trailed off glancing over at me.

Alice shook her head

"I'm positive." She said with determination.

"Please, Bella." Rose spoke up.

I looked at all of them, Edward seemed to be the only one in a hissy fit.

Since I was dying with curiosity, I agreed.

"I guess, where are we going?" I asked.

I heard Edward sigh loudly next to me, I looked to see him scowling at the table.

"Do you think your Gran will let you stay the night with me Friday?" Alice asked, ignoring my question.

I looked to her and shrugged.

"I think she's pretty fond of you, so yeah. It shouldn't be a problem."

Alice nodded before looking at Rose.

"Alright then, its settled."

Edward scooted his chair back and stormed out of the lunch room.

"What's his problem?" I asked when I saw him slam the cafeteria doors.

Rose sighed.

"He's just being a stubborn asshole, he doesn't want to corrupt your mind yada yada yada." She said in a bored tone.

I furrowed my brows.

_corrupt my mind?_

What the fuck would we be doing?

I turned back to Rosalie and Alice.

"Where are we going?"

"Kent, Washington. There's something we'd like to show you."

**(A/N) I'm really nervous about the next chapter..**

**This chapter was supposed to be longer, a lot longer actually but I promised this chapter would be out by today and I'm running out of time.**

**I need to start the next chapter now or it won't be done by tomorrow, so reviews would help me out a lot!**

**Any guesses as to what they're going to show Bella?**


End file.
